Neon Streaker
by ManWithNoPlan
Summary: ENF story featuring Fetch from Infamous First Light. The first time she uses her light speed power, something different happens. (Review, both positive and negative, are highly encouraged)
1. Chapter 1

At the docks of Seattle, two people can be seen loading a small boat. One was Abigail (known to most as "fetch") a woman with pink hair and facial piercings, and the other was her brother Brent a man sporting a blue Mohawk.

As they get close to finishing loading the boat, Fetch seems to get more and more agitated, unwilling even, to go through with this job.

"Come on sis. It's just one more job." Brent said, noticing his sisters behavior.

"It's all loaded it, let's just go." She replied impatiently.

"No, this one's the payday."

"How much?"

"Enough to rent a decent place. Enough for a short tailed cat."

"Oh that's low." Fetch laughed.

"It's enough for a fresh start. That's all we need."

He was right. The two had spent years on the run from the D.U.P, a group dedicated to detaining people like Fetch. She was a conduit, a person with the ability to control a former of matter, in her case neon. Ever since they found out about her abilities, the D.U.P had been looking for her. She would've been alone if it wasn't for her brother.

Their moment of relief was cut short by the sound of sirens.

"Shit, get down." Brent said, pulling Fetch into the boat. "It's the cops"

Fetch started to climb out of the boat to confront the police, but was quickly pulled back down by her brother.

"You hide." He said, "I'll distract them."

"Wait." Fetch said "We do this job and leave tonight, no one will be able to find us right?"

"Yeah," Brent replied, his eyes widening as he realized what she was getting at, "No. No, do NOT use your powers!"

"I'm not gonna kill anyone, just… carry my weight." Fetch said as she claimed out of the boat.

"Hey you!" The officer yelled at her, "Come over here."

Fetch complied and slowly walked toward him.

"You seen a kid with a blue Mohawk around here?" He asked, "If I search your boat will I find him?"

"Wait!" Fetch yelled. "Wanna see a trick?"

She started to run at the officer before being engulfed in a mass of neon light.

"CONDUIT!" The officer yelled in shock. "Alert the D.U.P!"

But it was too late. Fetch was moving far too fast for anyone to catch.

She had never used this ability before, but she was already starting to like it. The feeling of running at light speed was liberating for her, a feeling she hadn't known for a long time. She lost the cops and came to a stop in and alleyway before calling her brother.

"Are you OK Brent"

"Yeah I'm fine, but as soon as you started to glow, the whole city went crazy. We gotta get this job done and go, the D.U.P's coming."

"Alright, then tell me what the job is."

"You need to be fast. Get to the penthouse at 3rd and Stone and grab the red duffel bag"

"Sounds good, what's in the bag?"

"You get it, and we leave with a literal boatload of cash."

"It's like the sound of that."

She hung up and started running again, arriving at the penthouse in record time. But she wasn't the first one there. When she entered the apartment, there were men searching through the place. Their matching jumpsuits and thick Russian accents made it clear who they were.

Akurans

One noticed Fetch and immediately pointed his gun at her.

"No witnesses! Kill he-" He started to yell, but cut himself off for some reason.

He was now just standing there with an awestruck expression on his face. Fetch looked at the rest of the men to see them all in the same state.

"What's wrong?" Fetch asked, "You guys never seen a woman before?"

No response

"Alright. If you wanna make this easy."

She blasted each of them with a bolt of neon,incapacitating them.

"Now, where's that bag?"

She started her own search, finding the bag under a bed.

"There you are." She said, reaching for it.

"Now, let's get you back to- ahhhh!" She yelled as a mirror on a nearby dresser showed what had caused the Akurans to become so dumbstruck.

The neon energy that she used for her light speed had destroyed all her clothes. Her pale skin, C-cup breasts, and ample butt were exposed for all to see.

Her mind and heart alike began racing. Thoughts of people who could've seen her started to surface.

"I stopped in that alley without looking, was it near a road? Was it a busy part of town? Shit, could they tell I was naked when I was running?"

Just that last thought made her shiver. She had to run halfway across Seattle to get here, thousands of people having potentially seen her.

"No, no. I can't think about that. There's gotta be something to put on here somewhere."

She looked through all the drawers, but couldn't find a scrap of clothing. This place was clearly just used for deliveries like this.

"Alright, no clothes here. Maybe one of those Akurans suits'll work."

She went back into the living room only to find that the Akurans had come to and left.

"Shit!"

She was running out of options and time. She finally came to grips with the fact that she'd have to run back to the boat with the bag, hoping to hell that the light hidden her nakedness, and face Brent in her state of undress.

"Yeah, it's alright. We're family, no big deal." She desperately tried to convince herself.

Ready or not, it was time for her to go. She put the strap of the duffel bag on her shoulder and started running.

*Thud*

"Oh God, please no." Fetch said in denial, but her fears were confirmed.

Her light speed was also able to destroy the bag. Making it impossible to run with.

Fetch so heart began beating even faster. Every new option provided her with less and less dignity than the last. It was looking like she would have to walk across Seattle completely naked for all to see. Before that, however, she had one more idea. It wouldn't preserve her modesty, but nothing could at this point.

She took the bag out side and leapt off the side of the building into an alley. Her conduit abilities absorbed the shock from the fall, but the jiggling of her unrestricted breasts on impact gave her an unusual feeling. Not painful, yet at the same time not entirely pleasurable.

She made her way to the end of the alley and ducked behind a trash can. Now she waited for someone to come.

Whenever someone came close enough for her to get their attention without drawing the attention of many others, she would flag them down and ask them to take the bag. It wasn't fool proof, but it was all she had.

Her first opportunity came. A man in a business suit was walking close to Fetchs alley.

"hey, over here." Fetch said, trying to be as quiet as she could be.

"Yeah, what is it?" The man said rather loudly .

"Shh, quiet. I need your help."

"Help with what? And why are you hiding like that?"

"Long story. can you help or not?"

"Look, whatever trouble a woman in an alley hiding behind a trash can is in, I definitely don't want to get involved in." He said as he walked away.

"Damn"

Another opportunity presented itself. This time a boy looking to be in his teens coming to throw something in the only thing preserving Fetchs modesty.

"Hey kid. Can you help me with something?"

"Hmm? What are you doing back there?"

"I don't have time to explain. Look, can you help or not?"

"Wait are you na-"

"shh, keep it down kid. And… yeah, I lost my clothes, that's why I need help. Can you get that bag to the docks?"

"And what's in it for me?" The boy asked with a devious look.

"No, I'm not doing that." Fetch said almost immediately after. It didn't take a genius to see what the kid was aiming for.

"Come on, just one minute and I'll take that bag wherever you want me to."

Fetch let out a sigh. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but it seemed like it was all she could do.

"Alright, one minute and that's it. And just looking, you put a finger on me and I'll blast you to the docks myself."

The two went further back in the alley to hide from other passerby. Fetch lead the way of course giving the boy and extended look at her butt. He stared blankly at it, mesmerized by how it jiggled and swayed slightly with every step. He desperately wanted to grab it, but he headed Fetchs warning and kept his hands to himself.

"Alright, this should be good." Fetch said turning toward the kid with her hands covering her breasts and crotch.

"3-2-1" She counted down, before removing her hands. Her breasts bouncing slightly as she let go of them. "One minute, starting now.

The boy took all of it in. Her large, but still perky breasts with small pink nipples that were poking straight out. Whether this was from the cold night air or her secretly enjoying this he couldn't tell. He then moved his eyes down to the small patch of public hair that was dyed to match her head.

"Why do you keep that hair colored too?" He asked.

Fetchs face almost turned more pink than her hair.

"B-because I want to." She stammered.

He then noticed the small piercing on her vagina.

"And why do you have that?" He asked pointing towards it.

Fetch was doing her best to ignore him, keeping her eyes closed and head turned away. She just wanted this minute to be over.

"Hey, can I see the other side?"

"Oh I'll show him the other side." She thought to herself as she turned around, exposing her butt to him again.

The boy was once again awestruck by the thick, round, mass of flesh that was in front of him. He did all he could to resist his urges, but he couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Fetchs butt, causing her to tense up immediately.

"Wow." He said, wondering how it could've been so jiggly before but be so firm to the touch.

Fetch turned around quickly, a furious look on her face.

"I told you no touching."

She started blindly throwing neon bolts in the boys general area, causing him to run away in panic. She didn't care that she had lost her chance to get the bag back to the boat, she was more concerned with the fact that she just exposed herself to someone and got nothing for it.

She sighed again, "Back to square one." She said as she made her way back to the end of the alley.

She had other potential helpers that all amounted to nothing. Some declined immediately, thinking the situation was too suspicious to get involved in, others took advantage of the situation. One man had her stand up from behind the trash can she hidden behind, then ran off after getting a good look. Another did the same, only taking a picture before leaving.

But the worst were the ones who asked her to do things for them. Some asked her to jump up and down a few times, causing her breasts to jiggle uncontrollably. Some asked for her to turn around and bend over, leaving her ass completely exposed. Some of the bolder ones even asked for more "intimate" favors (which were almost always met with a swift punch to the balls.) The most demeaning one that she actually went through with was when people asked her to shake her ass for them. Not only was Fetch somewhat ashamed of her large butt, but this act made her feel like less of a super powered being and more like a shameless flasher.

But that's what this entire situation had turned her into. Her powers would draw too much attention if she used them haphazardly. She had no choice but to comply with people's humiliating requests in the off chance that they would end up helping her.


	2. Chapter 2

Fetch was still trying to make her plan work, but to no avail. Every person she flagged down would either refuse to help or force her to expose herself then take off without helping.

Her situation was made even worse when she heard a voice come over a loudspeaker.

"Attention citizens. This is the D.U.P. Please clear the area. We have reason to believe a conduit is hiding somewhere around here."

The man repeated his message multiple times as people started to head inside the many nearby buildings. Normally Fetch would try to blend in with these people, but that would be impossible in her current state. It's hard to not draw attention to yourself when you're naked.

She could only stay hidden behind the trash can and hope they wouldn't notice her.

"Hey you! Get out here!" one of the D.U.P officers yelled.

Fetchs already racing heart began beating at an almost unhealthy rate. As the officer walked towards her.

She had no choice. She had to run. She picked up the bag and ran as fast as she could without using her powers.

"Hey! Stop!" The officer said as he started chasing her down.

Fetch kept running, eventually having to leave the alley and go down the street. Thankfully, the area was mostly cleared by the D.U.P's. orders, but there were still a few people who hadn't made it back home yet. Fetch held the bag in front of her in a way that managed to cover her front, but her back was still completely uncovered, attracting many unwanted stares and comments.

After streaking through about 3 blocks, she realized that trying to escape was pointless. She was just too slow without her powers to help her, and she was unable to blend in with anything. There was only one option. She had to fight. She turned around and raised one hand off the bag, making sure to keep it supported with the other, and started firing. Soon, more officers came up from behind her, forcing her into the middle of the street. She kept trying to fight, but whenever she shot to one side, she would get hit from the other. She couldn't fend them all off with just one hand.

Reluctantly, she lifted her other hand, letting the bag drop to the ground. She was completely exposed as she fought off the D.U.P with both hands.

Eventually, she had won. The officers who weren't unconscious were retreating. Exhausted from the fight, she fell to her knees for a moment before standing up to recharge from a nearby neon sign. After she recovered, went bent down to pick up the bag and make her way to the docks.

Then she felt it. The feeling of a camera flash.

She quickly stood up, holding the bag with one hand and covering her butt with the other. She turned to see that the building she had been fighting near has a clear glass front and was full of people almost all of which had their phones pointed at her.

Fetch screamed and started running. So many people had just seen her. Not only that, but now there were pictures and videos taken of her. No doubt this would end up on the news, or worse, the Internet for millions more to see.

She kept running, eventually coming to rest in an alley near downtown. This was the final stretch. Once she got through this, the docks were only a short dash away. But this wouldn't be easy. The D.U.P's perimeter had ended, and downtown was as crowded as ever.

"Alright Fetch, any more bright ideas?" She asked herself.

She looked around for something to help her get through unnoticed. Then she saw it, a fire escape.

"Bingo"

The rooftops would be far less crowded than the streets, probably faster as well. She threw the bag up on the fire escape before climbing up herself. Luckily most of the windows she passed by on her climb to the roof had no one by them to see her. One lucky old man (lucky for him at least) got an eyeful as Fetch tried to lift the bag up to the next part of the escape. Oblivious to her watcher, she jumped and stretched to get give the bag the extra push it needed, giving the old man a show even someone his age couldn't forget.

When she got to the top, she looked out over the city. There was an odd combination of feelings. The empowering feeling of standing over the city, mixed with the vulnerability of her nakedness. It felt, weird and… somehow exciting. Her nipples were more erect than they've ever been before and she could feel some wetness start to form in her pussy. She started to reach her hand down, but quickly snapped back to reality.

"No. Stay on track." She said.

With the bag in hand, she started jumping across the rooftops. She didn't bother using the bag to try and cover up anymore, she was just focused on making the jumps between buildings. This was especially important as one missed jump Could've left her fallen in the middle of the busy street, putting both her safety and modesty at risk.

Everything was going fine, until she came to the last building. Two men, about college aged, we're hanging out on the roof of their apartment complex.

It wasn't an ideal situation, but it was the fastest route she could take to the docks.

She would have to be sneaky about this. She started by throwing the bag behind the door before making the jump herself. She then picked the bag back up and started walking behind the two men.

She was about halfway across the rooftop when someone grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

"Hey girl. Never seen you round here before. Ya new?" The man asked her.

"What!?" Fetch asked in confusion of both why she was pulled aside and what the hell this man was trying to say through his drunken slurs and English accent.

"To the building . Are you a new Tennant?" The man's more sober friend translated.

"Oh, uh, no. I live by the docks." Fetch lied.

Fetch then felt something poke her in the back.

"That'd better be a finger." She threatened.

"Let her go Joey." The sober man said.

"Nah mate, ya gotta see this." Joey slurred.

The man's friend sighed, "What is it?"

"She's got nothing on."

"Yes she does, your just drunk again."

"Well, yeah, but it's real this time. Juss look."

Joey's friend finally stood up and faced Fetch, his eyes widening when he saw that his friend wasn't lying.

"Well." He said, "I'll stand corrected. What happened to your clothes?"

Fetch quickly thought of another lie. "I, uh, got jumped. They took all I had on me. Purse, clothes, cash, the whole deal."

"Hold on now." Joey said noticing something out of the corner of his eye. "What's this?"

He walked over and picked up the bag.

"Well, whoever 'jumped you' obviously didn't do a good job." His friend said.

"Ey." Joey said, "Don't this bag look familiar to you?"

A devilish smile came across his friends face.

"You're that conduit that fought off the D.U.P naked." He said.

"What? How did you-?" Fetch stammered. She knew that pictures and videos were taken, but could they really have been posted that soon?

"News travels fast these days. Especially news about conduits. My name's Eric." The man said holding his arm out for a handshake.

"Uh, Fetch" She said, ignoring his request and keeping herself covered.

"Now, how about you be honest with me. How did this happen?" He asked, gesturing to the naked conduit.

Fetch, who was back to covering herself with the bag, started to recount what had happened to her. She told him about running from the cops, how her powers destroyed her clothes, and the unfortunate string of events that lead her to fighting off D.U.P officers in the nude.

"And all that, just for this bag?" He asked.

"It's not just the bag. Whatever's in it is me and my brother's shot at a new life. It's worth going through all this."

"If it's worth that much it must be something valuable."

"I wouldn't know. I never looked inside. Now, I'd love to keep sitting naked in front of two drunks" Fetch said sarcastically, "but I've got somewhere to be."

"Now hold on." Eric said, blocking Fetchs path, "You're a wanted girl. Be a shame if the D.U.P found out where you were."

"What? Why would you do that. You've got no reason to rat me out." Fetch panicked.

"Hey, don't lose your head, we aren't calling them just yet. We just wanna make a little proposition."

"What do you want? I'll do anything, just don't call them."

"Glad to hear it. Now I'll give you two options. You can give us a cut of whatever you get from that bag, or you can put on a little show for us. What'll it be?"

Fetch was conflicted. She knew that her and Brent needed every cent of that money for their new lives, but the thought of exposing herself more made her skin crawl. Eventually, she settled on what she thought was the lesser of two evils. She stood up and dropped the bag.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked.

"How bout you play with those tits to start."

Fetch complied. She took grabbed both of her breasts and gave them a few bounces before she moved on to caressing her already rock hard nipples, pinching and pulling them in ways that she thought the men might find sexy, but she wasn't really sure if it was working or not. She didn't exactly have a lot of experience with playing with her boobs in front of others. She then took one in her hand again and tried to bring it close enough to her mouth to suck on it, but she couldn't make it happen (her breasts were big, but not that big) so she went back to making them bounce. This time, she simply hopped up and down, causing her breasts to bounce like crazy.

"Good, that's real good." Eric commented. "Now why don't you show us the back?"

"Not this again" Fetch thought to herself, remembering the last time she showed her backside to someone.

She reluctantly turned around, giving the men and clear view of her large butt.

"Woah," Joey said, "I never saw one this big in England."

"Yeah," His friend agreed, "They don't make em like this back home, that's for sure. How about you give it a bit of a shake for us."

There it was again, the request she dreaded hearing when she was looking for help before. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but she had no choice. She Started moving her hips from side to side, causing her butt to jiggle slightly.

It wasn't much, but it was certainly enough to captivate the two men. They stared at her ass, practically hypnotized by how it moved as she swayed her hips.

"Has anyone ever told you how perfect your ass is?" Eric said.

"I've heard a lot of things about my body today." She replied, recalling the multiple comments she heard during her city wide streak.

They were right though. Her ass was perfect. It was round and firm, but still had just the right amount of fat to give it the jiggle that so many people loved. Its size complemented the rest of her body without being overwhelming. She was somewhat ashamed of its size, but still took pride in the fact that it was all natural, not like the fake ones that so many other women had.

"Can this just be done now?" She asked, desperately hoping that the men would be satisfied.

"Just one more thing." Eric said as he got up from his chair. "Just let us have a feel."

Fetchs face turned bright red at this. She couldn't let these total strangers touch her, could she? Could she just run and hope her and Brent could get the money and get out of town before they could call the D.U.P? No, there was too much risk involved. It was better to just give them what they wanted.

"Just make it quick." She said, closing her eyes. "I've been humiliated enough today."

Joey sprung up from his seat, as if the permission to touch the naked woman was enough to sober him up. His stumbling toward her however, showed her was still very much drunk. Both men stood around her, Eric taking the front and Joey the back.

Eric was the first to make his move. Taking one of her breasts in each hand before rubbing and bouncing them as Fetch had done earlier. After a while, he started to tease her, circling his finger around her nipple. Fetch was now holding back her moans. She kept her eyes closed and tried to ignore what was happening. But it was impossible to ignore what happened next.

Joey, who had just been staring at Fetchs butt until this point, had finally stopped admiring the sight long enough to make his move. Starting with him crouching down and grabbing her, leaving his face just inches away from her ass. He squeezed and pinched it constantly, admiring its soft yet firm feel. He then started slapping her butt, sending ripples across the soft flesh.

They both continued for only about 3 minutes, but it felt like an eternity for Fetch.

"OK Joey, I think that's enough." Eric said, finally releasing his hands from her breasts.

"Aw, but I was just starting to have fun." Joey said, his face still uncomfortably close to her butt.

"Me too, but we've kept her here long enough. She's got a new life to get to."

"Alright." Joey stood back up and gave one more hard slap to her ass, causing her to jump.

"Don't forget this." Eric said, handing Fetch the bag.

She immediately grabbed it and covered herself with it.

"Now get going. I'm sure your brother's waiting for you."

Fetch had nothing left to say to these two perverted bastards. She just took off, giving them one last view at her now red and swollen butt.

"Damn Joey. I think you might've gone too far with the spanking."

"Couldn't help myself. It looked so good when it jiggle, I had to keep it going."

Fetch finally arrived at the docks, stopping just around the corner of a boathouse. This was the final hurdle, facing Brent. While this was no doubt the easiest and least demeaning part of everything, it was also the most awkward. She tried to sit down only to shoot back up when her sore ass made contact with the wooden box she placed it on.

"Shit." She said, rubbing her butt. She felt how much it had swollen from Joey's relentless spanking. It wasn't an huge increase in size, but it was still quite noticeable.

She couldn't wait anymore, the longer she did the harder it would be. She rounded the corner, the bag still held over her body, and went to meet her brother.

Hearing the footsteps behind him, Brent turned around and saw her.

"Fetch! Thank God you're ok. Where were you. you never answered my calls." He said, too relieved to see his sister to notice how much of her he was seeing.

"Shit, did I lose my phone too?"

"What do you mean 'too'?" He asked before finally noticing Fetchs state of undress. "Why are you naked!?"

"Apparently my clothes weren't neon proof. That light speed power burned them up. Just get me one of the other outfits out of the boat."

"We didn't pack any other outfits remember?"

Fetch froze. He was right, they had to pack light so they could leave fast. They could only bring essential items and spare clothes didn't make the cut. Neither of them planned for unexpected nudity.

"Damn it. Well, just go buy me something. I'll wait here for you."

"We don't have any money, that's why we're doing this job."

"Well then here!" Fetch threw the bag at Brent, "Good give 'em the bag!"

"That… won't work either." Brent said, looking away from his naked sister, "They're expecting is both to be there. If I go alone they might suspect something."

"So what you're telling me is I have to finish the job like this?"

"Look at it this way. It's either a few more minutes to finish this job, or a days doing small work until we can buy you some clothes."

Fetch sighed, realizing that she would have to stay naked either way.

"Ok," She said, "where are we making the deal?"

"On top of the Space Needle."

"How the hell does a normal person get on top of the Space Needle? I thought the D.U.P had that place locked down."

"Our guy's an ex D.U.P member. He has all their passwords so he can get us to the top when no one's there. Now come on, let's get going. Don't want you to catch a cold."

Fetch would've slapped him if she weren't preoccupied with covering herself. She was in no mood for jokes. She was just thankful Brent had a car so she didn't have to risk being seen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Fetch climbed into Brent's truck, her sore butt quickly jerking up when it made contact with the seat.

"Are you Ok?" Brent asked.

"Uh, yeah. Just feels weird." Fetch lied, her brother didn't need to know about her run in on the rooftop.

Brent was doing his best to keep her comfortable. Well, as comfortable as you can be when you're naked in front of a sibling. He nearly melted keeping the heater on to keep her from getting cold. He avoided any highly populated areas if he could, and even offered to take his own clothes off. An idea that Fetch immediately shot down.

They stopped at a red light outside of a TV store with all of their displays set to the local news. Fetch saw the headline of the current story running. "D.U.P defeated by unlikely assailant" it read. She rolled her window down to listen.

"The D.U.P, once seen as this cities unstoppable protective force, suffered a humiliating loss today, but I think their assailant was humiliated just a bit more." The anchorman said in the stereotypical newscaster voice we're all too familiar with, "While searching for a conduit, they came across a woman in an alleyway that refused to clear the area. She then ran from the officers, leading to a 3 block foot chase before the showdown between her and the squad of D.U.P officers. This amateur footage shows just how unusual this whole situation was."

"No, they won't." Fetch quietly said to herself.

But they did. The next thing shown was footage from her earlier run in with the D.U.P. The station of course used the footage that gave the clearest view of Fetch's, we'll everything. The video was mostly censored, Blurring out her breasts and crotch, but they had no problem leaving her ass unblocked. This made it worse for her. In a way, that was the thing she wanted censored the most.

Then the worst part came. They showed the end of the battle, Fetch's victory. She knew what was coming next. A preemptive blush came over her face as the video showed her bending over to pick up the bag. This caused her butt cheeks to part, exposing her ass hole to the camera, at least it would've if a small blur didn't appear in the middle of her ass.

The news anchor continued, "Due to this new conduit's state of undress and apparent ability to control neon, citizens have taken to calling her 'The Neon Streaker' We'll have more on this story as it develops."

Fetch rolled her window back up and sighed.

"You ok?" Brent asked.

That question was starting to annoy her.

"Yes, I'm fine." Fetch said sarcastically, "The whole town, he'll probably the whole world is looking at my tits and ass and now, on top of being a wanted conduit, I'm also wanted for public nudity. But yeah, I'm fine."

"Don't worry. Once we get the money, we'll get away from here. Go somewhere they won't recognize you."

"It's all over the Internet Brent. There's no place that hasn't heard of it. Plus, my face doesn't exactly blend in."

"So we'll change your look. Dye your hair, style it differently, maybe ditch the piercings, you'll look like a whole new woman. We'll find a way to get a fresh start."

Brent's unwavering optimism was something to admire. Even after facing public humiliation on a global scale, Fetch was still somewhat calmed down by her brother's words.

They continued down the road until they hit a road block. Literally.

The D.U.P had set up on the street leading to the Space Needle. Traffic was brought to a halt as the officers went from car to car, no doubt looking for Fetch.

"Shit" Brent said.

They couldn't get off the street to turn around as other cars had them boxed in.

"Any ideas?" Fetch asked her brother.

"We can't get out, they'll shoot if we try to run, there's no way we can hide you." Brent put his head down,

"There's nothing we can do," He said, chocked with sadness, "we lost." He slammed his fist on the dashboard in anger.

Fetch was on the verge of tears herself, until a surge of determination came over her.

"No we didn't." She said, undoing her seat belt.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my weight. I'll distract them, get them to clear the way so you can get through. Then I'll lose 'em and meet you at the Space Needle."

"No! You're not risking yourself like that again. You caught them off guard last time, this time they're ready."

"I don't have to fight them. I don't have to worry about that stupid bag anymore, so I can run this time."

"It's still to dangerous. I'm not going to lose you."

"You'll lose me if you don't do anything. This is the only way we'll have a chance."

Brent sat in silence for a moment, desperately trying to think of a better plan. He couldn't.

"You're right." He said "Go. But make sure you come back safe."

"It's always do." Fetch said as she opened her door and exited the truck.

She walked back a couple of feet before running and jumping onto a semi truck near the front of the line.

"Hey! Looking for me?" She yelled, "I'll give you plenty to look at."

She wasn't bothering to cover up, she'd already been seen by so many people that these few wouldn't make much of a difference.

She started running at normal speed, drawing all eyes to her bouncing breasts, before taking off at full speed. She ran right through the road block, stopping behind it to make sure they would follow her.

"What are you waiting for? You want me? Come catch me"

She took off at full speed again, the D.U.P officers scrambling to get into their vehicles to chase her. They followed the trail of neon energy she left behind.

The citizens Fetch ran past were shocked, but not by her nudity. All they were able to see was a vaguely humanoid mass of neon light leaving a trail wherever it went. Fetch didn't know this however, and she didn't really care. Even if her nudity was obvious, she would be moving too fast for people to see her face.

When she thought she put enough space between her and the D.U.P, she ran up the side of a building and returned to normal speed. No longer followed by the trail of light, she jumped off the other side and snuck around are few blocks. She had reverted back to covering herself with her hands, D. were one thing, regular people were another. Thankfully, the road block kept the area from being too crowded.

When she was far enough away from her previous trail, she started running again. This time making a beeline for the space needle where her brother was already waiting.

She quickly arrived and stopped next to him.

"Oh, thank God!" Brent said, hugging his sister.

"Uh, Brent. Still naked." Fetch awkwardly said.

Brent quickly let go of her.

"Right, sorry."

An extremely awkward minute passed before one of them spoke up again.

"So our guy's up there?" Fetch asked.

"Yeah. Just gotta get him to open the elevator for us."

Brent pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's us, open up." He said after a few seconds.

Shortly after, the elevator dinged and opened up. Fetch and Brent went inside and made their way to the observation deck. There they saw a man wearing an altered D.U.P uniform. He didn't wear the helmet that the officers usually wore, the sleeves of the jacket were torn off to show tattoo covered arms, and the D.U.P logo across the front had a red slash through it.

"Well." The man said, "I knew this would be a big meeting, but I didn't know I'd be meeting the famous Neon Streaker."

Fetch tightened her grip on her privates, the man's comments furthered her embarrassment and reminded her bad it should be.

"That's enough." Brent said, noticing his sisters discomfort, "Don't you have the money or not."

"Depends. Do you have the bag?"

"Right here." Brent through the bag in front of him.

The man opened the bag to see its contents. Inside it were several pieces of technology that were foreign to both Brent and Fetch.

"Looks like it's all here."

"Good, now pay us so we can get out of here." Fetch said.

"Oh, what's the rush?"

Fetch just glared at the man as if to say "You're one more smart ass comment away from a neon foot up your ass"

He took the hint. He walked away for a moment and came back with 2 bags just as big as the one they brought him. He put them down in front of the two siblings. Brent opened one bag and went through it to make sure it was all there.

While Brent did this, the man kept his eyes fixed on Fetch. She kept herself covered with her hands, but just knowing what was underneath was enough to turn him on. She saw the bulge starting to form in his pants, the sight making her tighten the grip she had around her parts.

Fetch looked away, trying to imagine herself anywhere but here, but she couldn't help but keep glancing back at the outline of the man's hard on. Even when it was still inside his pants, she could tell that it was decently sized. Eventually her glances turned into full on stares, which the man took notice of.

He said nothing to keep from alerting her brother, who was now looking through the second bag, but with a smirk, he grabbed at his crotch and started rubbing along the length of his dick. Fetch tried to look away but couldn't. As uncomfortable as this whole situation made her, she couldn't deny that it was also slightly arousing to her as well. She felt some wetness form in her pussy.

"It's all here." Brent said, his words bringing his sister back down to Earth.

"Of course it is," The man said, "I'm a man of my word."

Brent shook the man's hand and him and Fetch started to walk away. Then the man made his biggest mistake yet. He brought his hand down and delivered a hard slap on Fetch's ass.

That was it. Fetch was officially fed up with people taking advantage of her situation. She turned around, took her hand off her pussy, and changed it with neon energy. She then grabbed the man's crotch, causing an inconceivably painful burning sensation, as if he had stuck his penis in molten lava.

When she felt like he had enough, she let go and pushed the man on his back. She then noticed the effect of her attack. The front of the man's pants has been burned off, causing his still hard dick to fall out. Fetch found herself staring again as she ran her eyes up and down the length of his sizable manhood, driving her crazier than ever.

"That's enough Fetch." Her brother said, "Let's get back to the boat before someone finds us."

"Huh, oh right." Fetch said, "Uh, you take the truck. I'll meet you there. I gotta take care of something first."

"Ok, but hurry up. We need to get out of here fast."

Fetch took off, using her powers to jump off the space needle and land unharmed. She then started running toward the docks, stopping at the same rooftop in downtown she had started at before. The sensation of empowerment and vulnerability mixed with the leftover arousal from her encounter with the man kept her from holding back anymore.

She laid down, spread her legs, and slipped two fingers into her pussy. Finally being able to do this gave her a feeling of unparalleled pleasure. She didn't even try to hold back her moans, it was late enough to be sure that most people were asleep. She then started to play with one of her breasts, teasing its already hard nipple. She thought about everything that had happened that night, all the people that had seen her, all that would continue to see her, the things she had seen, even those two men on the roof that had fondled and teased her body not too long ago. Her body was heating up, causing a contrast with the cold concrete rooftop that only added to her arousal. All of these feelings came together, bringing her to a climax like she had never felt before.

With one last load moan, she threw her head back and came to the biggest orgasm she had ever felt. This final release caused her to lose control of her powers, causing multiple neon lasers to come from her pussy.

She laid on the roof for a moment to catch her breath before starting another run. She ran to the park, stopped right in front of a large wall, and went to work. Using her powers, she began to draw on the wall, leaving trails of neon.

When she was done, she took a step back and admired her creation. She had draw a woman with her back completely uncovered. It's butt was large, even compared to her own. The figure's nudity was made even more apparent when Fetch drew the top half. It was turned to face the park goers, showing the obviously bare side of one of her breasts. Fetch then signed her work of art. The words "Neon Streaker" were written in cursive in the corner of the wall.

Fetch then realized that she had to get back to Brent. She ran to the boat where her brother waited for her.

"What happened?" He asked, "I just saw a bunch of lasers shoot off. Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah. Just ran into a few D. . Nothing huge." Fetch lied.

"Alright. Let's get out of here."

They both climbed into the boat and took off. Ready to start their new lives. Once they got to shore, Brent would get Fetch some clothes so she could finally stopped trying to cover herself with duffel bags.

They arrived in another city, and Brent went off to buy some clothes for Fetch. When he returned, he brought her a pair of white underwear with a bra to match, blue jean pants, and a white t-shirt. He walked away to give her time to dress. When she came out, he gave her a black beanie.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"It's hard to hide pink hair." He replied, "Keep this on until we can do something about it."

He had a point. Fetch put the hat on and they both started looking for a new place to live. They would eventually find a nice apartment and go on with their lives as if no one ever knew Fetch was a conduit. They had finally gotten their fresh start, and that was worth everything Fetch had to go through to get it.

The End.


End file.
